havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
"I am a Jedi; Like my father before me. You will not drive me to the darkness like you were driven." --- Luke Skywalker to the ghost of Sith Acolyte Tallis Morian during his Trial of the Spirit Luke Skywalker 'is the son of former Grand Master Anakin Skywalker and his wife, Padmé Skywalker. Born shortly before the formation of the New Order and the start of the Great Galactic War with his twin sister Leia Skywalker seconds behind, Luke is a Jedi Youngling at the temple on Dantooine alongside Leia, Darex II Toldreyn, Annika Toldreyn and Sera. Biography ''"What do you mean Leia won't be training to be a Jedi? She's my sister..." "Sera is Ares' sister, and he isn't becoming a Jedi like her either, Luke." "But that's-- Different! Leia is strong in the Force. I know she is!" --- Luke and his mother Padmé on Leia's decision to leave the Jedi Order tbd **The following events have '''yet to occur in the server's timeline. Everything below this notice is subject to change in relation to what happens on the server at any time without notice, this is more or less an outline of the future** Childhood Luke was raised with his sister Leia on Dantooine by his parents, Anakin and Padmé Skywalker. By 4ANO, Luke and Leia were Jedi Younglings, beginning their training at the temple when the New Order attacked the Jedi Temple during an award ceremony for Task Force Aurek, and slew their father; the Grand Master of the Knights of the Republic. Fatherless and their mother a widow, the twins were left to be jointly raised by Padmé, and her friends Alicia Toldreyn & Ceqi'zer'ari, both of them the mothers of Luke's friends, fellow Jedi Initiates. The Jedi Temple Following the death of their father Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia were devastated and closed off for a long while. Over the course of two years they began to grieve and heal, finding solace and friendship in the other young children on Dantooine who were also beginning to attend the Jedi Temple. However, Luke's twin sister Leia would leave the Temple at her own request, no longer wishing to be trained as a Jedi. Hurt by his sister but respecting her wishes, Luke forged on alone with his fellow younglings, most notable Darex II and Annika Toldreyn, and Sera. However, Luke was the closest with Annika Toldreyn, his sparring partner - Verbally and physically, as the two were known for getting into arguments and fights over everything. Both the children of some of the strongest duelists the Order had ever seen, they were talented fighters and managed to match each other well in combat. He excelled in Djem So, the form of his father, and received extensive training in it alongside Soresu, the form that his new father figure, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had mastered. At the age of 8 he travelled to Ilum under the watch of Grand Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. While the majority of his friends were a few years behind him, he went alone to Ilum to construct his first lightsaber under the observation of the Grand Master and his guardian. What he witnessed in the caves he does not often speak of, but his family legacy is a haunted one. In reality, he was brought face-to-face with both sides of the Force, confronted by his father's prophetic place as the Chosen One... And his failure to bring balance as he was meant to, the galaxy in chaos once more as light and dark clashed. Even though he was young, he was Anakin's heir, something not to be taken lightly, and even though his trial was hard he overcame it; Earning his lightsaber crystal, which turned out to be green. On the return trip from Ilum to Dantooine, Obi-Wan and Luke shared a deep conversation together about his experience in the cave, and the master expressed his intent to have Luke be his apprentice and Padawan, it becoming official once they returned to the Jedi Temple. Padawan Learner Taken on by a slightly grizzled, yet still legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi at the age of 8, the two shared many experiences and adventures together with Luke as his Padawan. Obi-Wan, constantly seeing his old student in Luke, felt responsible for his care and training. This was something that often led his master to forming too much of an attachment to Luke and sometimes being too protective over his young apprentice even as his Padawan portrayed much of the same reckless abandon as his father Anakin. But they shared many close adventures together, Luke respecting the abilities of his master. During this time, Luke also expressed interest in the sect of the Jedi known as the Jedi Starfighter Corps, which nearly dissolved in 0ANO after Order 66. However small sects of Jedi Aces still existed, and Luke's talent as a starfighter pilot was naturally suited to this. The remains of the Starfighter Corps had chosen to serve with the Knights of the Republic, which would be the order Luke would choose to join in order to be a Jedi Ace. Luke would remain Obi-Wan's apprentice for just over 15 years until Kenobi finally felt he was ready for his Trials of Knighthood. During this time, Jedi Youngling Arixa Toldreyn, the sister of Luke's close friend Annika Toldreyn, would nearly kill her twin sister Mirala in a training spar and would be sent away from the Order for a time to recover. His friend took this harder than most, the stark realisation that one of their own could give into darkness so quickly a frightening thought for most, but more so for Annika, her Synesthesia giving anyone who knew anything about her a way to send her down a dark path with only noise. As her irrational fear developed Luke took it upon himself to bring his friend back to the light, growing closer to her than ever as a result. Initially wary of this shift in his apprentice, who was seeking out his fellow Padawan and spending nearly all of his free time with her, Obi-Wan initially warned him of the danger of attachments. Even though his argument was weak due to the heritage of both Skywalker and Toldreyn, Kenobi was still concerned, which Luke shook off easily. He did eventually kiss Annika outside of her home on Dantooine, and the two were nearly caught by her father Korvan Toldreyn in the process. Unfortunately for the two of them, their budding romance could not escape the Jedi Master forever and upon learning of it, Korvan had a certifiable meltdown, more or less tempered by his wife, and eventually challenged the still-Padawan Luke to a lightsaber duel, regardless of experience. Obi-Wan initially very hesitant to let it occur, he finally relented and was there to observe his apprentice duel with Toldreyn. Unexpectedly, Luke was far more skilled than he either let on or even knew, managing to get the far, far more experienced Jedi Master into a corner during the duel and nearly beating him. Korvan still managed a clutch win the end, but was non-the-less impressed and laid off the two of them. Following this duel, Obi-Wan, concluded that Luke was prepared for the Trials of Knighthood, and Korvan agreed - His duel with the Padawan counting as Skywalker's Trial of Skill. Trials of Knighthood "Luke... Your hand." "It's called the 'Trial of the Flesh' for a reason, Annie. It's more common than you think." "How can you be so calm after you just lost your hand? Fighting a Sith Acolyte?" --- Luke Skywalker and Annika Toldreyn after Luke lost his right hand in a dual with a Sith Acolyte for his Trial of Courage & Trial of the Flesh At the age of 23, Luke began his Trials of Knighthood following a heated duel with Jedi Master Korvan Toldreyn. The duel would count as his Trial of Skill, only leaving Courage, Flesh, Spirit, and Insight for him to complete. Trial of Skill Luke completed his Trial of Skill before he formally began the Trials, having held his own and nearly won against Jedi Master Korvan Toldreyn. This duel was what cemented the decision to subject Luke to the Trials. Trial of Courage For Luke's Trial of Courage, he was assigned to track down a Sith Acolyte who had been stranded on Dantooine during the siege of Dantooine many years ago, and had gone into hiding and recently resurfaced to wreak havoc on the local population. It took a while for Luke to track down the Acolyte, who had gone mad in the hills of Dantooine. Originally a Padawan named Tallis Morian, a Miraluka apprentice who turned to the Sith Empire following Order 66, he had been wounded following the siege of the Jedi Temple in 4ANO and had spent the last 19 years licking his wounds and preparing to extract revenge on Jedi and Sith alike. However, he only took out his rage on the unlucky farmers and wildlife, causing quite a disturbance. Upon finding the Miraluka Sith Acolyte, Luke and Morian duelled as the demented man managed to cut off Luke's right hand during their fight, all the while taunting the future Jedi Knight about his father and how he had witnessed his death. Not giving into the darkness that the thought inspired in him, Luke remained composed as he struck down the Sith Acolyte even with one hand, retreating back to the Jedi Temple afterwards for medical treatment. Trial of the Flesh Luke's Trial of the Flesh was completed at the same time as his Trial of Courage when he lost his right hand fighting the Sith Acolyte Tallis Morian on Dantooine. Replaced with a cybernetic, the phantom pain he experiences from time to time is a grim reminder of his brutal fight with the old Acolyte, and of what he told him of his father and of the nature of the Force. Trial of the Spirit The Trial of the Spirit was not kind to Skywalker either. Entering a meditative trance in a cave on Dantooine with Obi-Wan Kenobi observing with a distance, He came face to face with both sides of the Force, the dark and the light - Represented by the ghosts of Tallis Morian and Anakin Skywalker. Meeting with his father for the first time since he was a child, he confronted the darkness in Anakin and the light in Tallis as harsh contrasts to their final alliances at death, expanding on his knowledge of both the Dark and the Light and cementing his allegiances in the later. Following the Trial, he was even more dedicated to the Jedi Order, but even long after being Knighted he would be haunted by the Acolyte Tallis Morian -- who at times reminded him of the dark entity he encountered as a boy in Ilum in the caves there. Trial of Insight His final trial, the Trial of Insight, was an illusion of his beloved twin sister Leia Skywalker posing as an agent of the Dark Side. Similar to the trial of his partner Annika Toldreyn, he had to see past the illusion to see the Sith Lord beneath. However after felling the Sith and destroying his mask Luke was horrified to see his own head there in place of someone else, and as soon as the simulation ended he retreated into the hills of the plains planet to be alone and meditate on the matter. Comforted by Annika afterwards, he eventually accepted that it was a reflection of his own struggles between the light and dark and a true conclusion to his Trial of Spirit. Jedi Knight Having passed all five trials, Luke was Knighted at the age of 23 and made a Jedi Knight. Becoming a Guardian, and a Jedi Ace, he used the Force to his advantage while flying to make dangerous and risky manoeuvres and bolster the confidence of the squadrons he would fly against the New Order and the Confederacy. Death Luke hasn't died yet. Post-mortem See above. Personality As a child Luke was very impulsive, cocky and witty -- Often clashing heads with Annika Toldreyn as a result of their similar personalities. However after his visit to the caves on Ilum, the construction of his lightsaber and the many adventures and hardships he shared with both his master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his friends, Luke eventually tempered out to a good humoured, still slightly cocky but ultimately serious and light-hearted young man. This metamorphosis was complete with the completion of Luke's Trials of Knighthood and the beginning of his serious relationship with the not-so-serious Annika Toldreyn. Relationships ~wip~ Annika Toldreyn "tbd" --- "tbd" ~wip~ Leia Skywalker "tbd" --- tbd ~wip~ Padmé Skywalker "tbd" --- tbd ~wip~ Anakin Skywalker "tbd" --- tbd Obi-Wan Kenobi "tbd" --- tbd ~wip~ Behind the scenes Luke's faceclaim as a child is Art Parkinson and his faceclaim as an adult is Mark Hamil. Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters